The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated switching apparatus.
A semiconductor integrated switching apparatus mainly comprises a space switch for switching highway signals and a control unit for controlling switching of the space switch. Since each peripheral control circuit for controlling the space switch comprises a plurality of semiconductor integrated circuits, the mounting area of the space switch control unit is large. If the control speed of the space switch is increased, the noise margins between the semiconductor integrated circuits are greatly reduced, thus undesirably limitating control speed of the space switch.